


Bite Me, I'll Be Fine.

by SpaceBorrower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Frank's a vampire, Gay, I did research on vampire eating habits for this, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Revenge Era, Sex Jokes, Slight NSFW at the end, Slight fluff, Vampires, it's quarantine I'm touch starved and love vampires, so if this doesn't sound like vampire stuff then idk what to tell you, some snuggles for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBorrower/pseuds/SpaceBorrower
Summary: Frank hasn't been eating again, and Gerard's a little worried.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Bite Me, I'll Be Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day. Sorry.

"Frankie?"

Frank looked up from his phone to see Gerard, standing in front of his bunk. The old lighting gave him a ghostly pallor, but his eyes were warm, and almost glittery, and it reminded him of the walk they went on a few weeks ago, when he saw some moss covered in dew on a rotting log. His eyes captured that perfectly.

But Gerard seemed pensive now, almost worried. "Frankie... are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" He shrugged and tilted his head.

Gerard narrowed his eyes- less suspicious, but more concerned. "You didn't eat today."

"I wasn't hungry," he lied.

"Frank, you _know_ you're supposed to eat three times a week. You've only eaten Monday."

"And?"

"It's Thursday."

Frank was silent for a bit. He knew he, as vampires do, needed to feed a few times a week, but he was hoping that he could stretch it. He was sick of seeing Gerard dizzy and even paler than he usually is. It just didn't feel right. Especially since they were close.

"Gee, I'm trying to go for only two times," Frank confessed.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Frank, no, that's not a good idea."

"Better for you, Gee- unless you wanna tell Mikey, Bob, and Ray and have me feed off of them," Frank crossed his arms.

"How is it better for me?" Gerard asked, rather agitated.

"You look half-dead by the time I'm done," he sat up. "I hate seeing you like that."

"I go to bed right after you do, so it's fine," Gerard rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal."

"I already feel bad for hurting you- I'm trying to hurt you less."

Gerard stared blankly. _"Hurt_ me? Frank, that shit barely fazes me!"

"Say that to me when you're dizzy and borderline anemic," Frank grabbed his bunk's curtain and started pulling it up.

Gerard stopped his hand. "Frank, this is serious. This isn't good for you."

"What about you, Gerard? I'm trying to help you," Frank insisted.

"By starving yourself?"

Frank stopped. He tried several times to say something, to counter what Gerard had said, but he came up empty. He stared briefly into those mossy eyes of his and searched. But Gerard wasn't having it.

"Fine," Frank sighed, pushing back the curtain and sliding out of his bunk.

Gerard must have sensed his reluctance. "Frankie... I get it. You're trying to help me."

"Why won't you let me help, then?" Frank asked, mildly distraught.

"Because I don't need it," Gerard crossed his arms.

"Like Ray doesn't need to wash his hair more often," Frank's sarcasm was through the tour bus's roof.

"Oh, shut up," Gerard snickered. "Now, are you gonna eat or not?"

"Yeah, fine, I'll eat," Frank huffed. "Now sit down. You know I'm, like, four-foot-nine."

"You'd be _precious_ if you were a foot shorter than me," Gerard sat down on his bunk, unzipping his hoodie and pulling it away from his neck. "Sadly, it's only three inches."

"Three inches I wish I had," Frank griped.

"Shut up and eat."

"Okay, okay," he sat down next to Gerard and turned to face him. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are," Gerard shrugged.

Frank's hand found Gerard's, and he gripped it gently as he leaned in by his neck and opened his mouth to bite. He was mindful of how he needed to be- if he did it just right, Gerard didn't feel a thing.

And so he bit down.

Gerard didn't really react, which relaxed Frank as he started, and _God,_ he just realized how hungry he was.

Gerard's hand squeezed Frank's a little, and he squeezed back.

"You're gentle tonight," Gerard laughed a little, as if he were talking about something entirely different, and not Frank biting his neck.

Frank rolled his eyes and huffed through his nose.

"You might wanna make this quick. It's almost 11. Ray said they'd be back from the party by then," Gerard warned gently. "I mean, that's probably more than enough time for you, but still."

Frank's other hand took to the back of Gerard's neck, and he rubbed gentle circles with his thumb.

"I appreciate the romanticism, Frank, but seriously," Gerard insisted. "You've got, like, five minutes before Ray comes in here and wonders why you're giving me the mother of all hickeys. I don't want to explain that."

Frank laughed as best as he could, with his mouth on Gerard's neck and everything. Besides, he was just finishing up.

A few more seconds, and Frank was finished. He pulled away from his neck and rubbed the wound a little. Blood still came from the wounds.

"You good? Last chance for seconds, Frankie," Gerard fumbled around in his sheets for a bit before finding a small black bag, containing bandages for the night.

"Yeah, I'm good. A lot better, actually," Frank shrugged.

"Great," Gerard pulled out some band-aids and handed them to Frank. "Now fix me up, dork."

"Yes, sir," He laughed, taking the band-aids and placing them over the puncture wounds (He'd end up taking them off and disposing of them in the morning. Vampire puncture wounds heal fast, you know).

Gerard craned his neck once more, and once Frank finished, he stashed the bag away once again.

"So," He glanced at his watch. Perhaps Ray was running late. "You gonna sleep?"

"Maybe," Frank shrugged. "I'm a little tired."

Gerard glanced at his pillow. "Um... we could..."

"Oh my God, Gee, you aren't thinking what I'm thinking, are you?" Frank broke into a grin.

"...what?"

"Sharing your bunk?"

Gerard blinked. Was Frank a mind-reader, now? "Uh, yeah, I was, actually."

"Great, because I've been dying to do that," Frank laughed.

"You died already. So, just decomposing?"

"Yeah, rotting," Frank agreed, sliding his legs into the bunk carefully.

"Sleeping with a corpse," Gerard marveled to himself. "When did my life get so weird?"

"When you started the band," Frank pulled the blankets back. "Now get in here before I hog the whole bed."

"You're too small to hog the whole bed."

"You know what? You're right. I'm only four-foot-nine," Frank grinned playfully.

"Fuck you, Frank."

Frank pulled the blankets up over the two of them and sighed softly. "Can you get the curtain? Too bright to sleep."

"Of course," Gerard reached for the curtain and yanked it closed. "There."

"Much better," Frank smiled, pulling Gerard close. He was small, yes, but who cared when you had the strength of a vampire? "Now go to sleep before I get hungry again for something else."

"Shut the fuck up," Gerard yawned, but he didn't sound opposed to the suggestion. After all, he'd have to eat again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this ends with the main couple getting into bed together and falling asleep. Shut up. It's cute and I like it.


End file.
